REBECCA'S WAY
by BlackStreak1
Summary: Since so many of you only like to see a story for Ricky or Amy or Ricky and Amy here is one for you.
1. A FACE FROM THE PAST

**I WOULD LIKE TO MENTION THIS FACT: THIS IS A STORY THAT IS A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION. THIS STORY UNLIKE MY OTHER STORY'S WILL NOT BE DELETED, NOR WILL IT BE CHANGED TO MAKE ANYONE HAPPY. SO TO ALL THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND IF YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR REAL SCREEN NAME NO ANNOYNOMOUS REVIEWS.**

**I own nothing the characters and situations are owned by Brenda Hampton, and ABCFAMILY CHANNEL.**

**REBECCA'S WAY**

**CHAPTER I: A FACE FROM THE PAST**

Rebecca stood at the pole turned around slowly while at the same time wrapping her leg around it. The pole as usual was sprayed with Pam which felt sticky on her leg as she climbed the pole and slid down. She then reached behind her head and undid the string that held her bra on, and let it drop to the stage. She hated this job, and more importantly she hated herself for having to need this job, but she had bills to pay and two mouths to feed. The crowd cheered as she revealed herself to them and crawled on the stage toward these men that were all perverts in her book, but perverts did give better tips. She then turned around and showing her curvaceous form to them and danced slowly around as the song "Wild Thing" played on the speakers. She secretly timed each song that played and counted down the seconds in her head to when it would stop. As the music came to a close she counted down to within fifteen seconds of the song to end before she gathered up the money that had been thrown at her. She then picked up her string bra, and hurried back to the dressing room to count her earnings for the night.

Roxy stood at the door way with a robe as she rushed in and wrapped it around her shoulders, and handed her a towel to wipe the sweat from her as well. So how did you make out, Roxy asked as she also began to get dressed for her upcoming performance on stage. Well there were actually a lot of big tippers tonight, Rebecca, said as she sat down at the table. She then counted out the money that she had and it all added up to $127.00 dollars. One hundred and twenty seven dollars she said in a huff. That is only enough to cover daycare for this week, and it doesn't even scratch the surface with the money I owe the hospital she said, turning to Roxy. Well, maybe I can help out the mature blond said as she put on the black wig, and finished her make up. No, Roxy you have already done more than enough for me and Richie, Rebecca responded. I'm his mom, and its' up to me to try and find some way to help take care of him. Becky, we're friends, and if you need any help taking care of Richie I'll be happy to help.

Roxy you gave me and Richie a place to stay and you helped me get this job, trust me you've done more than enough, but I need to do this. I just don't get you Becky, Roxy said shaking her head and looking at the teenager. You're smart pretty, and you are probably the most stubborn girl I have ever met. I know that you want to be able to take care of Richie on your own, but you aren't on your own anymore, I'm here for you kid. Thanks Roxy Rebecca said taking her hand, but if I can't do this on my own what kind of mother would I be. You would be a single teenage mom that need's help Becky, like a million other girls do, Roxy responded. Besides, I would be in the same boat as you if that bastard of a pimp of mine wouldn't have made me lose my baby. I'm so sorry about that Roxy, Becky said laying her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

Roxy was fourteen when she ran away from home and began living on the street. She then began working for a diner to live in a hotel, but then the police started snooping and she was forced to leave. Her family was looking for her and she would rather be dead than go back to her abusive, mother and another one of her bastard boyfriends. She then lived on the street, and soon took up with a pimp. Jackal was the jerk's name and beating and prostituting women was his game. She worked for the creep for ten years, and hated every last moment of it, but she had no other choice. Roxy had no education, no money, and nowhere to go. Jackal gave her a place to stay and he kept the real psycho's away, even though he was a jerk himself. But, Roxy was one of his best "EMPLOYEES" as he liked to phrase it, and as long as she brought in the money he left her alone. She hated doing those things with so many men every night, but Jackal never left his girls alone unless he brought them no less than three hundred dollars a night. Luckily Roxy had earned a lot of steady customers because she was a beautiful blue eyed blond, who had a very curvaceous form. She was similar to her cousin Elizabeth, who she was looking for when she ran a way but Beth or "Bee" as she was sometimes called had moved

Then one day something happened that changed everything, Roxy found out that she was pregnant, and she didn't know which one of her clients were the father. She thought that she could find the one who liked her then she could leave this life of prostitution behind her but nothing is ever that easy or simple in life. Soon, after telling each of her nine clients that she was pregnant each refused to take responsibility for the child. Many of the words that were spoken to her, after she told them made her cry. She was called a blackmailer, slut, whore, to a bitch by men who claimed they loved her, and would take care of her. But, she knew that might happen it was the way this game worked, but one of them wasn't that bad. He actually apologized for what had happened but let her know that he couldn't take care of a child because he was married and didn't want to ruin his family. He then gave Roxy twenty-five thousand dollars and said to get rid of the child. Roxy actually wanted him to be the father, he might have been a scum for cheating on his wife, but he was probably one of the nicest guys she had ever met.

She then hid the money from Jackal who later found out about the pregnancy. Jackal was a louse of a man who could no longer even get an erection so he took out his anger on his "Employees". When he found out that as he liked to say his "EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH" was pregnant he was pissed. He told Roxy to get rid of it but she refused. She swore a long time ago that if she ever had a child she would love it and do anything to take care of it since she was forced to have an abortion when she was fourteen, by her mother. The asshole of a boyfriend her mom had raped her, and instead of her mom throwing him out she blamed her and forced her to kill her child. So Roxy had the abortion, and ran away as soon as she was healed up a month later. But Jackal was the same person as her mother and when he found out that she didn't have the abortion and began to show, after three months, he beat her. He beat her so bad, that she lost her child and was in the hospital for a month. She was lying in the hospital with three broken ribs, a fractured arm, and two black eyes when the doctor told her that in order to stop her internal bleeding they had to perform a hysterectomy, which meant she would never be able to have children again.

When Roxy heard this her heart nearly fell from her chest. All she had ever wanted to be in life was a mom. A good mom who no matter what job she did, or how many she had she wanted to be a mom again, one that was way better than the one she had in Idaho, now thanks to Jackal that dream was gone. Soon she made up her mind to leave and never come back. When Jackal came back to her after her release from the hospital, he brought flowers trying to apologize. However there was no forgiveness in Roxy for him. She opened the door played coy, and then dosed him six hundred dollars worth of cocaine and left him there. She then took out all the money she had saved from hooking, plus the twenty five thousand, which added up to thirty six thousand five hundred dollars. She left Idaho and went to California to look for her cousin Bee who was now called Betty.

When she got there Betty actually helped Roxy out and set her up with a nice apartment, she also let her cousin know that she had been married once and the marriage did not end well which is why she left home. She then came to California and set herself up as a high priced call girl. Roxy loved her cousin and was thankful for her help, but she did not want to go back to a life of prostitution again so she got a job working in a gentleman's club called the "Boom Boom Room" instead. She worked there as a stripper and now after Betty had moved again a few towns over she was the manager of all the girls and still performed once a night for extra money.

That's when she met Becky, and Richie. Becky came in off the street with a two year old boy in her arms who seemed as quiet as a mouse, but was as handsome as she had ever seen. He had a dark look about him that was odd for such an innocent child to have. Becky applied for a job as a waitress but Phillipe the boss knew that Becky was not eighteen and shouldn't be working there. However, Roxy intervened and gave the sixteen year old girl the job anyway. Becky's was a beautiful blond haired girl with devastating eyes and a small country accent. You could tell that she was not from California, but she carried herself with pride that reminded Roxy of herself when she was that age. Becky had been working for a while and soon she was having trouble paying for her home when she found out that Richie was getting sick. So she gave up her apartment and moved into her car, which was a 1989 VOLKSWAGON that hardly ever ran. In order to make more money when she turned eighteen she took the job on stage as a stripper to pay for Richie's medicine.

She would usually leave Richie hidden back stage while she worked while a few of the other girls who knew her plight would look after him. When Roxy found out though she soon put an end to that, she didn't believe what Becky was doing. Becky, Roxy screamed how could you be keeping her two year old son hidden in a closet while she danced on stage. Becky then broke down in front of Roxy letting her know the whole story about her plight and all she had to endure. As it turned out her mom had moved them from Mississippi to California to follow her asshole musician boyfriend. It worked out well for a while, but then a big band signed the creep and he got famous, he left both of them. The jerk had also gotten her mom on drugs, and would get touch with her. When he left her mom got to using drugs heavily and after a while she overdosed one night, and died in the hospital. Since she had no family to speak of she was placed in a state home. That's where she met Richie's father, a guy who had a similar story to hers' only worse. His name was Richard Underwood or Ricky Underwood, and they soon became friends. After a while their friendship progressed and she and he lost their virginity together. But, she was later sent to live with an aunt she had back in Mississippi. While there it was horrible her aunt, and family only wanted her to keep the house clean while they spent her check which she got from the welfare department.

Soon after two months she found out that she was pregnant, and did not want to give up her son or have an abortion, so she ran away. She hitched, walked and stole to get back to California and find Ricky. She soon found out that he had been adopted by a great family and was living in a town not too, far away. By that time she was three months pregnant, and thought Ricky would be happy to see her, but when she approached one day towards his home she saw him through a window kissing some girl on his bed without a shirt on. She then knew that he was not the guy she thought he was and decided to raise the baby on her own. Since then she had been living on the street in shelters, taking jobs and also looking for hand outs. It wasn't until she started working here at the "Boom Boom Room" that she was able to actually take care of Richie, who she gave birth too when she turned sixteen.

Roxy's heart soon went out to Rebecca's story since it was much like her own, so she decided to take her and Richie in. Since she was managing the club, she made enough to move into a nice three bedroom which she would rent out to some of the girls. She also liked Richie he was a nice kid and he was always quiet. Soon Rebecca, Roxy, and Richie became a nice little family. Rebecca saw Roxy as the mom her own mom could never be, and Roxy saw Becky as she called her as the daughter she would have had, if she wouldn't have gotten an abortion. But, now things had become difficult for both of them since they discovered that Richie, had gotten sicker and a doctor discovered that he had leukemia. The little boy at first suffered form Hodgekins disease but his cancer had now progressed.

Rebecca now worked tirelessly to save money for both daycare, food, her part of the rent, and utilities, and to pay for Richie's chemotherapy treatments as well as his other prescription medications. Roxy tried to help but Becky was stubborn and refused to take anymore handouts, she might not have much, but she was now happy to have a little pride back. As she got up to get dressed and go to pick up Richie, Becky looked down to see the newspaper lying on the ground. On the front cover was a person she had not seen in four years but a face she saw every day since then, the head line read.  
><em><strong>"RICKY UNDERWOOD PROPOSES TO SWEET HEART AFTER OVERCOMING ADVERSITY"<strong>_ . Rebecca stood in shock as she picked up the paper and read the article. She then threw the paper down, and everything else off the dressing table as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then broke the mirror, and began to cry. Ricky wasn't the father she wanted for her son, but he had become a father for Amy's son.


	2. OVERDUE CHILD SUPPORT

**(I OWN NONE OF THESE NAMES BUT TO GET A VISUAL ASPECT OF WHAT REBECCA, ROXIE, AND VERONICA LOOK LIKE. REBECCA: JAIMEE LYNN SPEARS, ROXIE: JEANNIE MCARTNEY, VERONICA : ANNALEISE VAN DER POL.)**

**OVERDUE CHILD SUPPORT**

As Rebecca, sat at the table and cried Veronica, who also worked at the club as a dancer came to check on her when she heard the noise of the shattering glass. Rebecca, what's wrong are you okay. No Veronica, Becky replied with a whimper. Honey what is it is Richie all right did something happen to him, she asked in a worried tone. No, Veronica it's nothing like that, Becky replied still shedding tears. Its this, she said holding up the paper which held a picture of Ricky kneeling on one knee and proposing to Amy. Veronica took the paper from Becky, and read the article as she looked at the picture. Honey, why has a picture of this kid proposing to his girlfriend gotten you so, upset. Because, Veronica that kid is the father of my kid and hers, Becky replied composing herself.

What! Veronica screamed shocked to hear this news. You mean this jerk knocks you up and then runs off and does the same to this princess, but raises her kid, and left you to take care of Richie by yourself. No, it's not like that Becky replied. He doesn't know that Richie exists, and judging by that picture he probably doesn't even remember I exist either she said, with a downtrodden tone. So why not , Veronica asked as she took a seat next to Becky. Because I never told him about Richie she said. Hold on, you have been taking care of Richie for four years, while this guy is living the high life with this chick in another town. Why didn't you tell him, maybe that way this would be you standing on stage getting that rock on your finger instead of this other chick.

I was going to she said as she retold her story about she and Ricky to Veronica, but I decided against it. Veronica listened intently to Becky's story and her heart truly went out to the young teen mother. Veronica; remembered her own life story as she was the daughter of a single mother herself. Her father skipped out on her mom when he found out that she was pregnant, and her mom never told her about him, not even his name. Her mother then spent the next seventeen years, working two jobs to put food on the table for her, and her other two siblings before she died in a car accident by a drunk driver. After that she and her siblings were separated and all went to foster homes, never seeing one another again.

When she turned eighteen she left the horrid foster home where she lived and took up life on her own. She then began working two jobs, and going to night school to get a better education. However she hooked up with a guy, and he got her into a bad situation when she was twenty one. She then spent the next three years in a women's correctional facility for possession of an illegal substance. When she was released finding a job was almost impossible until she met another girl who worked for the club and began working at the "Boom Boom Room" with the other girls. Just about every woman and girl who worked at this club had a similar back story. They were runaways, single moms, or ex-cons all trying to make a living and take care of their families the best way they could. Unfortunately with the economy the way it was many discovered the only way to make it was to either do something illegal, like prostitution, drugs, or worse. But, giving up your dignity and taking off your clothes for a group of screaming perverted half drunk guys old enough to be your father, was totally legal. So they opted, their dignity for their survival. Some may have liked the idea of being objectified by so many people, but not all the girls felt that way Becky, Veronica, and Roxie were a few of them.

So, now that you know that this creep has it made why don't you go and let him know that he has another child that he should be taking care of. Come on Veronica, Becky said sarcastically. Do you actually think I can just walk up to him on the street holding Richie and say "hey Ricky remember me I'm the girl who you first knocked and this is your son Richie, he's four years old and he has cancer". Sure, why not, Veronica replied. It's the truth and he is Richie's father isn't he, I mean you did name him after the guy after all. Yes, he is Richie's father Veronica, but can I do that can I actually go there and tear his life apart like that.

Honey, look at your life and then ask that question again. You dropped out of high school just when you got there, and started living on the street while you were pregnant. You have been living foot to mouth for you and Richie for God knows how long, and you're worried about this guy. It say's here he was adopted by a brain surgeon, and lawyer. He was even taken in by that Sausage King guy on tv and living above his butcher shop. He's not dancing on a stage six nights a week, taking his clothes off for a bunch of horny over sexed old guys. His girl friend is the daughter of a furniture store owner. You don't even have parents, Becky. Stop worrying about him and his knew family and start worrying about you and Richie. You love your son and you need this. But, how can I ask him to come into our life and start helping me after all this time, Becky asked considering the idea.

Who says' you need him in your life, Veronica said with sinister eyes. The way I see it this guy has money and if he doesn't someone he knows does. All you need is enough to get you and Richie started in a new life together. What, Veronica you know that's blackmail Becky, shot back using her country accent which always came out when her emotions got high. It's not blackmail Becky, it's overdue child support in my opinion, Veronica shot back. You have spent four years doing everything to take care of Richie while he and his little girlfriend have lived a cozy little life with her son. They unlike you have had a nice warm bed to sleep in every night while you slept in that stupid Volks-Wagon for over a month when you lost your apartment.

He not only got to finish school, but graduated valedictorian with a governor's award. Honey if anyone deserves an award for overcoming adversity it's you. You wake up everyday and take care of your son by yourself for the three years before you moved in with me and Roxy. You gave up your education to work at jobs you hate to put food on the table and clothes on Richie's back. What has that asshole ever done for you and your son, Veronica said looking deeply into Becky's face. He did something that I can never thank him enough for Becky said as she looked back at Veronica. He gave me Richie, and no matter how bad my life is I wouldn't trade Richie for anything in the world, Becky replied as she got up to change and get dressed to pick up Richie.

Rebecca walked to her car beside Martin one of the club bouncer's, Martin was a huge guy for his age. He was only 24, but he stood at 6'8 240 lbs, he was black and had a thick beard, but he was probably one of the nicest guys she had ever met. Martin became a bouncer because it was the only job he could get after getting out of prison. His life story was similar to a lot of men his age. He started out in South Central L. A. as a gang banger at an early age eleven. He did it in order to help out with bills, and to make sure that he didn't get himself killed by rival gangs. Some believed that being in a gang would lead Martin to a short life span, but Martin learned at the age of eight bullets did not care about age, or gang affiliation.

He learned that when his older brother Malcolm who was not a member of any gang was killed in cross fire between two gangs. His brother had no affiliation and the boys that killed him didn't care. In order to get revenge like many he joined the KRYPTS to get back at the people who took his brother from him. His mother tried to stop him, but she had four other children to worry about and this way, the gang did keep him safe and left his other siblings alone while at the same time offering them protection from other dangers the streets offered. Like crack dealers, pimps, crack heads, and troublemakers. Being a banger was a horrible life no doubt about it, but the alternative for he and his siblings might have been worse.

He laughed at how so many commercials and programs were funded to keep kids like him out of gangs, but none tried to see the benefits that the gangs did give. He had money coming in from the jobs they pulled, so he could keep food on the table for his family. Because he soon became a respected member of the gang his family had no fear of being evicted if the rent was late because the owner feared retaliation. Also no one save for a rival gang dared try to endanger his family because members of the gang looked out for his mother and his other siblings when they left their home.

The only problem was these perks were given to them by fear, and intimidation in a way he had become the enemy in his mother's eyes. Even though his mom enjoyed the perks of his new lifestyle she still rejected her son, so he was not surprised when he went to jail for his part in a store robbery his mom did nothing to help him. Although the gang claimed to have his back he was prosecuted alone for the crime since the gang believed it best since he was only fourteen to take the full credit because he would be tried as a minor. However thanks to California state law he was tried as an adult for armed robbery and given a seven year sentence, and after his seventeenth birthday. This meant that he would be sent to the penitentiary, to serve the rest of his sentence. He didn't mind because during his time in juvenile, he worked out everyday in order to bulk up so when he went in he was ready.

During that time many kids his age would submit themselves to prison mentality, but while there his cell mate who was the prison minister brought him into the flock of God. The minister who was also an ex gang banger named MAC 10 who was once one of the most dangerous KRYPTS on the scene in his time had found God. But, he was sentenced to life in prison after being convicted of murder during a store robbery. He then found God, and due to a deal with the state had all underage ex gang members' transferred to his cell. MAC 10 now known as John 3:16 helped Martin break free from the mentality of his past, and take on a new life.

Now at twenty four he had been free for two years, and received a high school diploma, and was now working on his engineering degree. Martin liked Becky she was sweet kind and only wanted to take care of her son, who was so shy that he usually hid behind his mother when he went near strangers. So you, going to be okay he asked as he opened the door for Becky. Yeah, I'll be fine she said as she got in and turned the engine of her car. The engine spurted, and spurted then came to life just before she heard a loud ping and the car died. Oh DAMMIT she yelled as the car died. Martin then came back to the car and asked her to pop the hood. She opened it up and he informed her that her transmission had finally died. What, she yelled frustrated. I just spent $400.00 dollars, getting this car fixed. Well maybe you can take it back to the shop. The shop she said becoming emotional I couldn't afford a shop I don't have insurance, and the guy who fixed it said it would be even more expensive.

Well leave the car here tonight and get to the bus, Martin said. I'll walk you and stay with you till the bus comes. Becky, waited with Martin and got on the bus, she made sure to sit at the front near the bus driver who usually tried to look up her jacket as she sat down, he was a frequent passer by to the club, so he knew what they did. But, he also made sure the girls got home safely so she guessed he wasn't a bad guy. He was a perv though, he even used to try and ask the other dancers for sexual favors, but he also knew she had a kid so he usually left her alone.

When Becky arrived at Mrs. Ramsay's apartment she quickly paid the woman her, $100.00 for the week and quickly took her sleeping son upstairs to the apartment she shared with Roxy, and Veronica. She then laid him down in bed and got ready herself. Richie looked so weak, the chemotherapy was tomorrow and she knew that she would have to take the other five hundred dollars that she had to the hospital to pay for the treatment. She knew that it would be easier if she applied for welfare, but if she did that the state may go poking into her background and she didn't want that. She would pay for it with cash no matter what she would keep her son.

Becky, then went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich of the left over meatloaf in the fridge. She wondered if Amy and Ricky ate like this, but since they lived above a deli she guessed that Ricky could go downstairs and make a sandwich of meat they wanted. She smiled at the last name Ricky had, she used to make fun of him for having a name like that, she told him it sounded like the name of a porn star UNDERWOOD, she giggled. She may have given Richie "Ricky's" first name, but she made sure that he got her last name Bernard. It may not have been a good name, but besides Richie it was her name, and she was proud of it. Her father had that name when he married her mother, but he was killed in 1993 in "DESSERT STORM". Her parents were young when they married, they only got married because her mom had gotten pregnant, and in Mississippi in their area, if you knew the baby was yours you got married. So her parents married and her dad joined the military. He was shipped out to fight a year after she was born and died six months later.

Becky, couldn't remember her father because she was too young to remember him. Her mom when she wasn't too doped out of her mind used to tell her about him, she would even shed a tear when she talked about him. They met in seventh grade and fell in love almost instantly, and were inseparable ever since then. She said that he was dark haired and carried himself well for a young guy. He was only seventeen when she told him that she was pregnant, but he knew that he was the father and didn't question it. They told their parents and they had a small wedding four months into the pregnancy, and a month before he turned eighteen, and joined the military. He left for basic training only a month's before Becky was born, but he was allowed to come back for one week just after she was born. Becky remembered how her mom used to cry about how even though they had so little time together they were the happiest they had ever been in that time.

Becky, then got up from the table washed the dishes, and climbed into bed next to Richie. He was so much like his father she thought, he was dark haired and quiet just like Ricky. But, unlike Ricky he was shy, and small for his age, she knew most of that was due to the cancer. She blamed herself for Richie's illness, she had lived in so many bad places when she was pregnant and after he was born, she knew that his immune system had been broken down, and not fully developed. Now her son had to have a needle in his arm for six hours a day three days a week just to keep his immune system strong enough to fight off the common cold. She bet that Amy never had that problem with her son, John that was his name. John, such a stiff name she said. Even though there are a lot of John's in the world she didn't want her son to be compared to a toilet, so she named him after the only people she had ever loved, Richard Jacob Bernard. Named Richie as his father was Ricky and this way they would never be confused, and Jacob after her father.

She wondered also if Amy had ever slept with John like she always slept with Richie, her son had never had a bed to himself. But, John's grandfather owned a furniture store so he probably had a crib, and even his own room. While the only bed her son had ever had to himself was an old car seat carrier she got from a thrift store. John probably got new toys, and shoes whenever he outgrew them, the first time she was ever able to get something new for Richie was when she stole a teddy bear from a store. The manager saw her she knew that, but the old man turned a blind eye when he saw her carrying Richie. She felt bad for that so when she had the money she went back two weeks later and left an, "I Sorry Note" with the money in an envelope.

She bet Amy never had to do things like that for her son. Her son had two rich grand fathers, and a dad with a job, her son's only claim to a grandfather was Ricky's bastard of a father Bob, and she would never let that bastard come near her son, not after what Ricky told her he used to do to him. But, still didn't her son deserve just as much stuff, as John. He was Ricky's son as well hell he was his first son, and Richie was a great little boy even if his mom was just a dropout stripper from Mississippi. Then Veronica's words came back to her, "**It's not blackmail** _**Becky, it's overdue child support".**_


	3. LUCKY CHARM

**GLENN VALLEY **  
><strong>JUNE 19, 2011<strong>  
><strong>BOYKEWICH BUTCHERS<strong>  
><strong>1:45 PM<strong>

**Dr. Morgan Fowler - Michael Gross (Family Ties: David)**  
><strong>Louisa Ramsay - Belita Moreno (The George Lopez Show: Bennie)<strong>  
><strong>Jenny Benton (Krave) - Masiella Lusha (The George Lopez Show: Karmen)<strong>

_**Becky had just dropped Richie off at daycare, and now after driving for forty-five minutes to Glenn Valley stood at the entrance to the butcher shop. She did her best to look presentable, and not like the stripper many people saw her as on stage. She was wearing a blue dress, with jean jacket, and black boots. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, after everything that happened she thought she had no feelings for Ricky, but she still felt unsure of herself as she walked in. She looked around and saw a tall thin guy behind the counter, Becky thought he looked cute as she looked at him, then she saw his eyes which she thought looked so sad. Unlike most after living the life she lived Becky could tell when someone was hiding their true feelings, and people like her could sense someone like themselves. She didn't know what this boy was hiding, and she didn't care but she still kind of felt for him.**_

**Becky: **Hi.

**Ben: **Hello, welcome to Boykewich Butchers can I help you with something.

**Becky: **Yes, I'm looking for someone who is supposed to work here, Ricky Underwood.

**Ben: **Ugggggnh, can I ask what this is about.

**Becky: **No, you can't this is kind of personal.

**Ben: **Hold on, a moment. Pete can you watch the register for me.(_goes to the back of the shop to talk with Bunny_).

**Bunny: **Ben I thought you were supposed to be upfront watching the register.

**Ben: **I know, but I got Pete to stand in.

**Bunny: **Why?

**Ben: **Because there is a girl out front asking for Ricky, and I need to know how to handle this situation.

**Bunny: **What do you mean?

**Ben: **Well usually girls that come looking for Ricky only have one thing on their mind, and I really don't want to start anything or be in the middle of anything.

**Bunny: **That is a first.

**Ben: **Yeah, well I have enough going on in my life already. Plus I learned a while ago that beautiful women looking for Ricky are my kryptonite.

**Bunny: **(_Claps her hands_) So you are finally learning. It took you long enough.

**Ben: **Well visiting my daughters grave helps out a lot.

**Bunny: **I'm sorry about that Ben. (_places hand on his shoulder_)

**Ben: **(_slowly removes her hand_) It's okay, I've learned that somethings aren't meant to be. All I had to do was get married, lose my child, go crazy, get online humiliation, get kicked out of my home so my wife can go after Ricky to be with Ricky, and find out my best friend who I've known for years slept with my wife before we're even divorced. Did I leave anything out.

**Bunny: **You forgot how you let girls smoke marijuana in your room.

**Ben: **Oh yeah, that. The next girl I met turns out be a pothead. My luck with women sucks.

**Bunny: **Hey, what about that girl Maria.

**Ben: **She's dating a guy from Paris, named Renee. His dad is an investment banker that does business with her dad.

**Bunny: **Don't give up kid, there's someone out there for you.

**Ben: **No there isn't. Even if there was another guy like Ricky would just show up. I think being alone is better. It's cheaper for Dad, and less painful for me.

**Bunny: **(_nearly wanted to cry when Ben said that_) Ben...

**Ben: **Look, that's enough about me and my bad choice in women. What do you want me to do about this girl looking for Ricky.

**Bunny: **Let me handle it. Luckily I sent Ricky out to make some deliveries. (_goes out to meet the young woman. She was quite surprised when she see's Becky. Usually girls who met with Ricky proved to not be that intense, but Becky's face was different. She was beatiful with an intesity in her eyes that proved she was here for something that had nothing to do with getting Ricky into bed). _Hi I'm Bunny the manager, is there something I can help you with.

**Becky: **Yes as I was telling your other employee, I'm here to see Ricky Underwood.

**Bunny: **Well I'm sorry, but Ricky isn't here. If you leave me with your name, and number I can have him contact you.

**Becky: **(gets frustrated) Well isn't this my life. I just drove forty five minutes in a friends car to get here, and he's not even around. Well, when he gets back tell him that Rebecca Bernard is looking for him. He should remember me, I hope. (_writes her name, and number down on a napkin_)

**Bunny: **May I ask how Ricky knows you.

**Becky: **Ricky, and I are friends from foster care.

**Bunny: **Oh didn't know that you knew Ricky from back then, were you two in the same home.

**Becky: **Yes, we were both in St. Marks when we were fourteen.

**Bunny: **I'll make sure he gets this.

**Becky: **Thank you, have a good day. Please tell your other employee I'm sorry for getting so snippy. It's just been one of those days.

**Bunny: **Don't worry he's having one of those every day.

**Becky: **Yeah, I can tell. (_leaves_)

**Ben: **So did you get everything straightened out?

**Bunny: **Yes, Mr. Boykewich I did. By the way I think you really underestimated that girl. She wasn't here for one of Ricky's famous escapades.

**Ben: **So why was she here?

**Bunny: **Apparently she and Ricky are old friends from foster care, and she just wanted to talk with him.

**Ben: **Please Bunny, a girl as beautiful as that was more than friends with Ricky.

**Bunny: **So you're telling me that a girl can't be anything more than a friend to Ricky.

**Ben: **No, I'm saying that Ricky can't be a friend to a girl that looks like that.

**Bunny: **Why pray tell, can't that happen?

**Ben: **Because Ricky doesn't know how to be a friend.

**Bunny: **Ben you and Ricky have been friends for a while now.

**Ben: **No, we haven't Bunny. We have been enemies, we are co-workers, but never friends.

**Bunny: **Why would you say that about Ricky Ben.

**Ben: **Bunny I'm going to be perfectly honest right now. Because Ricky honestly doesn't know how to be a friend to anyone. Ricky doesn't mind getting people to do stuff for him, and he doesn't mind you being there to support him, or feeling sorry for him, but Ricky will never do that for anyone else. I lost my daughter, and my marriage, and all he did was stand on the sidelines and watch it fall apart. He knew he didn't want Adrian, bu he let Adrian embarass herself and me by not talking to her. He let her humiliate herself for weeks throwing herself at him in front of everyone. And he did nothing, but wait until he and Amy were the center of attention to humiliate Adrian. All to show how much of a loser she was, compared to him. I know that you and everyone else see only the good in him with him being valedictorian, but I can't. Because I am not some mindless moron obsessed with his looks, or likes to feel sorry for him. I know his childhood was bad, but he isn't a child anymore. Bob wasn't the one raising him when he got Amy pregnant, Shakur and Margaret were. My dad for all of his wisdom, and maturity, actually believed his crap about needing an apartment for John.

**Bunny: **Ben if that weren't true then Amy, and John wouldn't be living there now.

**Ben: **Bunny you are the manager, and you've seen the tapes how many women went up those steps before John and Amy. I mean how does having an apartment help him raise his son at sixteen. When I moved out, I wanted a place for Adrian and I to raise our daughter, but we would be together with our daughter all the time. John stayed there two nights a week. You reviewed the tapes Bunny how many women stayed there the other five nights besides Adrian?

**Bunny: **Ben just because Ricky's made a few mistakes.

**Ben: **He made the mistakes, but other people paid for them, and no one questions his mistakes besides me. I mean valedictorian, I'm surprised none of you even tried to ask, how he managed to get straight A's while being in Band, having tons of sex, being a father, and working. Don't you find that odd? But, no one wants to ask questions that insinuate Ricky Underwood is less than a God. While me the little foolish Rich boy is always the screw up. What makes me so angry is I don't know why? He got to be a father to a child he never even wanted, or cared for. He got to spend John's pregnancy in bed with what ever girl he wanted, while I got humiliated and beat up, and gave up my life for both Amy, Adrian, and John. But my daughter died, my relationship with Amy ended, my marriage to Adrian fell apart, and my best friend betrayed me. So tell me where was my friend Ricky to help me? Now another beautiful girl shows up once again looking for the all to perfect Ricky Underwood, so excuse me if I'm resentful. But I think I have every reason to be. I know I am not as handsome as Ricky, or as clever, but I thought after everything I did I was at least worthy of something (looks angry and ready to cry). I'm gonna go organize the freezer.

**Bunny: **Ben you don't need to do that. Why don't you take the rest of the day off.

**Ben: **No, I want to do it. I don't want to go home, and talk to my Dad or get lectured by my dad. I need to cool off, and be alone. So the freezer is the perfect place.

**Bunny: **Fine. (looks at the number and puts it in Ricky's locker)

**St. Dominick's Medical Center**  
><strong>Office Dr. Morgan Fowler. <strong>  
><strong>June 19, 2011<strong>  
><strong>3:22 PM<strong>

**Dr. Fowler: **I'm happy you could meet with me on today Becky, I have some news to share with you aobut yours son's condition.

**Becky: **Really what is it Dr. Fowler is Rickie's condition improving.

**Dr. Fowler: **I'm afraid not, Becky that why I wanted to speak with you. It concerns Richie's treatment, and the bill's that his therapy are incurring on you.

**Becky: **I know that I still owe a thousand dollar's for the last treatment's, but I have half of the money now, and I will get the rest as soon as I possibly can.

**Dr. Fowler: **Becky don't worry this isn't about when you pay the bill, it's about how you get the money to pay.

**Becky: **I don't understand Dr. Fowler I pay cash every time, I didn't think it would be a problem.

**Dr. Fowler: **Becky it is okay, but unfortunately it is very suspicious to the the hospital in how you acquire the money necessary to pay for Richie's treatment. In situations like this the hospital does an inquiry into the financial situations of our patients families.

**Becky: **Dr. Fowler I work really hard for the money necessary to pay for Richie's medical needs. I don't do anything illegal to get the money if that is what you are asking.

**Dr. Fowler: **Becky that is not the only issue with this inquiry Becky, you are only nineteen years old, and you have a four year old son with leukemia. You have no medical insurance as far as we know, and we also did a search on Richie's background and discovered he does not have birth certificate, or a social security number. Also we investigated your name and found that you gave us a false last name, and social security number.

**Becky: **Dr. Fowler I'm sorry that I had to do that, but I had no other choice. It was the only way I could get my son treatment. (becomes worried about the questioning). I just don't have much money, and I didn't give birth to Richie in a hospital, he was born in a free clinic. I know I was supposed to fill out the paper work to get Richie all of his papers, but I never did, because we moved around so much.

**Dr. SFowler: **So Becky you are telling me that Richie was home birth, or are you homeless.

**Becky: **No I have a home, and the address I gave you is real. But, for the first year of Richie's life, I was on the street.

**Dr. Fowler: **So Richie was never immunized or had his shots.

**Becky: **No, I made sure Richie had all of his proper shots. He may not have a real social security number or birth certificate, but he had all of his medical treatments needed as a child.

**Dr. Fowler: **How did you manage to do that without having any of his paper work.

**Becky: **I used to stay with a friend of mine whose name I'm not at liberty to say, and she knew about me and Richie. She took Richie to the hospital where she worked as a cleaner, and placed Richie in the nursery. She worked there for years, so she knew everything about the hospital staff, and their procedures regarding infants. So she falsified documents, and made sure that Richie got all of his shots.

**Dr. Fowler: **Who was this woman did she work a this hospital.

**Becky: **No, she didn't, and I wouldn't say even if she did. I know, it was a big risk on her part, and she was willing to risk it to help me. So I won't say who she was, because if she hadn't have done the things she did Richie may not be here.

**Dr. Fowler: **Becky what you did was dangerous there is no telling on what could have happened or went wrong.

**Becky: **I know that Dr. Fowler, but nothing did. Richie is my son, and I would do anything for him. I know that it was illegal, but what else was I supposed to do? I was barely fifteen when Richie was born.

**Dr. Fowler: **Becky are you saying that you have been taking care of Richie by yourself for four years.

**Becky: **Only two and a half, but now I have help. Which is why I can pay for his treatment. So what else is the problem.

**Dr. Fowler: **Becky why would you do all of this?

**Becky: **Because Richie is my son, and I would do anything for him. I am not rich, and I never have been, or will be. But Richie is mine. He's all I have in this world that is mine and mine alone. I know I should have gone to someone for help, and government assistance, but I've been there, and I know they would have taken my son.

**Dr. Fowler: **I know you might think that is a bad thing Becky, but think about Richie. He would have had a good life, and proper medical care.

**Becky: **Yes, he probably could have. Or he could have died because a nurse accidentally gave him someone else's prescription. Or he could have caught a disease from another baby. A nurse could have picked him up an dropped him, or shook him too hard. He could have been adopted by a great family that loved him, and gave him everything that I couldn't. Or he could have been adopted to some sick pervert he would beat, and molest him. Or he could have been sent to my family, and used as a simple cash card for the state. I was in the system, and I would never do that to my son. I know that I took an even bigger risk, because worse could have happened to us on the street. But it was our risk to take, and I know in my heart no one, no matter how much money they had, or how good of a person they were could love my son as much I loved him.

**Dr. Fowler: **(_Very impressed with Becky's love for her son, and her courage_) But, what about Richie's father and his family? Could they have helped?

**Becky: **They don't know Richie even exists, and I really didn't think Richie's father would have even bothered with him. But, I am making moves to get his father to help Richie now.

**Dr. Fowler: **Well, Becky I will let what you have told me sink in. I also want you to go to the state department, and apply for Richie to have a birth certificate, and a social security number made up. A real one. We will have to talk later.

**Becky: **So you won't call social services then? (_worried that he would call, and she would be forced to run again_)

**Dr. Fowler: **No I wont' at least not yet. Not until I can properly determine what to do, because I have a feeling if I did call you would simply take Richie and run.

**Becky: **Thank You, so much Dr. Fowler.

**Dr. Fowler: **It's okay Becky.

**Becky: **(_gets up to leave and stops as she opens the door_) Can I ask Dr. Fowler why are you doing this for me?

**Dr. Fowler: **Because Becky you remind me of my mom. She worked two jobs to put me through school, and make sure I got where I am today. Plus you made a pretty good argument, and you were right

**Becky: **About what?

**Dr. Fowler: **About how the system can sometimes get people lost, and No one could ever love Richie as much as you. Now pay your money at the front desk, and we will talk on Richie's next appointment.

**Becky: **(_smiles_) Thank you again Dr. Fowler. (_leaves happy she can keep Richie and worried about their future_)

**BOYKEWICH BUTCHER'S **  
><strong>CLOSING TIME 8:00 PM<strong>  
><strong>June 19. 2011<strong>

**Ben:** See you tomorrow Bunny. (punches time clock)

Ricky: You know you could say goodbye to me too.

**Ben: **Yeah, I could say a lot of things to you, but I wont. So please take my silence as a compliment. (_leaves_)

**Ricky: **What's his problem?

**Bunny: **I don't know, the stillbirth of his child, failure of his marriage, betrayal of his best friend, the embarrassment of yet another girl he met, or the breakdown of his relationship with his dad. Take your pick.

**Ricky: **I know that Ben's got some problems, but that's not my fault.

**Bunny: **Yeah, you're just the guy enjoying all of it.

**Ricky: **How am I enjoying it Bunny.

**Bunny: **I don't know, raising your family in his families' ancestral home, being the guy that both girls he loved dumped him for, being the father to a child that he cared for while you bullshitted around for nine months, or your budding father son relationship with his father. Take your pick it all works in your favor, and not in his.

**Ricky: **Oh, so I'm supposed to feel guilty for my good fortune.

**Bunny: **No, but you should recognize his bad fortune, and show some sympathy. He showed it to you on more than one occasion.

**Ricky: **Fine, I guess I should. (_Opens his locker to get his keys, and napkin falls_.) What's this?

**Bunny: **Oh I almost forgot, an old friend of yours stopped by this afternoon looking for you.

**Ricky: **(_Stunned_) Old friend, what old friend.

**Bunny: **A pretty blonde girl with a southern accent.

**Ricky: **_(looks at the name and the night he spent with her in the attic of the foster home come back to him_) Becca. Becca came by here looking for me? What did she want?

**Bunny: **I don't know, but she looked pretty serious.

**Ricky: **How did she look?

**Bunny: **Ricky before I answer that question, remember that you are about to go upstairs to your future wife, and your two year old son.

**Ricky: **You're right again Bunny as always. I'll see you tomorrow. (_places napkin in jacket pocket, and heads upstairs_)

**MOTHER'S ARMS APARTMENT COMPLEX**  
><strong>PARKING LOT<strong> **6:45 PM**  
><strong>JUNE 19, 2011<strong>

**Becky: **Hey, Jen thanks again for letting me borrow your car, and I filled the tank, and bought you this. (_gives her a ham she bought at the butcher shop_)

**Jenny: **Hey Becca, and as long as you didn't dent Ryan's car I'm happy. So did you get everything settled?

**Becky: **No, but I will hopefully.

**Jenny: **Well if you need my help again let me know. Next time we can go to Glenn Valley together. I would like to see the what the other half live like.

**Becky: **Forget seeing it, I want to live it.

**Jenny: **Thanks, now I have to get rid of this alter ego as Jenny, and become the super-villain KRAVE who uses her nudity to seduce men out of their money, and do bad things. Like become their evil bastard jerks they are on the inside who cheat on their wives, degrade women, and take advantage of young innocent girls like us.

**Becky:** (_laughing_) Okay, be safe. (_heads to pick up Richie_)

**Mrs. Ramsay: **Becky hi, your little one is on the couch he helped me win a lot of money today when the girls came over.

**Becky: **Mrs. Ramsay please tell me you aren't teaching Richie bad habits like gambling at his age.

**Richie**: Mommy, mommy. I helped abuelita get three straight flushes. (_runs to his mother who picks him up_)

**Becky: **Mrs. Ramsay...(_looks comically stern at the older woman_)

**Mrs. Ramsay: **Okay okay, here passes the girl one hundred dollar's.

**Becky: **Mrs. Ramsay I paid you this too babysit.

**Mrs. Ramsay: **Becky your son just helped me pay my rent for a month. This is for you and the next three weeks of babysitting are on the house, for my little good luck charm.

**Becky: **Thanks.

**Mrs. Ramsay: **No problem, but I advise don't let this one play poker, he will make people go broke. If my husband were alive your son could have taught him a thing or two.

**Richie:** Mommy did I do a bad thing by helping abuelita. (_holding onto her neck and his teddy_)

**Becky:** No, you didn't sweetie I was just teasing abuelita, but from now on when she plays cards you let her win on her own.

**Richie:** Okay, what are we going to have for dinner.

**Becky:** We are going to have honey glazed ham tonight. I picked some up at the butcher shop this afternoon. I also picked up some strawberry ice cream for desert.

**Richie:** That's my favorite, but isn't that too expensive.

**Becky:** (l_ooked at her son as she walked toward their apartment, and almost cried. She felt guilty that her son was only for and even he knew their financial situation was not good_). No it isn't besides I thought we could treat ourselves tonight since your aunts, both have to work I wanted it to be just you and me.

**Richie:** Okay, thanks mommy. (_hugs her, tightly_)

**Becky:** You're welcome sweetie. (s_he is in happy thrills from this hug. she said that no one could love Richie as much as she could, but no one could love her or care for her as much as Richie. It was small moments like these that made every time she went on stage, and put up with every incident worth it. It is also why she knew she had to talk to Richie, because her son did deserve a better life than this._)

**BUTCHERSHOP APARTMENT:**  
><strong>June 19, 2011<strong>  
><strong>8:30 Pm<strong>

**Ricky: **Amy, are you home.

**Amy: **Yeah, I cooked spaghetti.

**Ricky: **(_grimaces_) It's okay I already ate, I'm gonna go get a shower. (_places his jacket on hook, does not notice as the napkin falls out of his jacket pocket, and goes to the bathroom_)

**Amy: **Ricky do you want me to join you in the shower?

**Ricky: **No, that's alright.

**Amy: **(_hears the shower, and see's the napkin picks it up_) "Ricky it's been a while I need to speak with you Rebecca Bernard. (491) 555-0991 call me." (_Gets Angry and rushes to the bathroom and rips back the shower curtain startling Ricky_)

**Ricky: **Amy if you really wanted to shower with me, you don't have to get hostile.

**Amy: **(_holds the napkin to her_) Who the hell is this Becky.

**Ricky: **_(looks at Amy see's how angry she is, he thinks of lying, but does not want to start their life together with a lie_) Becky was a girl that I knew back when I was in a foster home.

**Amy: **So why is her number in your pocket.

**Ricky: **She stopped by the shop looking for me, and I was going to call her.

**Amy: **Call her Ricky you are supposed to be engaged to me, how could you think of calling another girl.

**Ricky: **Amy Becky is not just some other girl.

**Amy: **Then who is she?

**Ricky: **She was my first Amy...

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKED THE UPDATE WILL TRY & DO MORE SOON.**


End file.
